Living My Life With You
by VideoGirl14
Summary: I'm bad at summaries but all I gotta tell ya is that it is when the gang is older and also we follow the kids go through rough times and its Troyella, Chaylor, Zekepay, Jelsi, RyanMartha... and please R&R!
1. Welcome to East High

Living my life with you…

Troyella, Chaylor, Zekepay, Jelsi, Ryan/Martha

By: HSMgurl13

Characters:

Trevor Zachary David Alexander Bolton 16

Isabella Anne Miley Alexandria Bolton 15

Deante' Matthew Danforth 16

Elizabeth Rose Baylor 15

Jesse Michael Cross 16

Danyelle Michele Evans 15

Chapter 1: Welcome to East High

"Izzy wake up!" Gabriella yelled to get her 15 year old daughter up.

"Trevor get your butt up!" Troy yelled walking into his son's room.

"Mom go away!" Isabella groaned.

"No Iz get up you have to go school!" Gabriella yelled again to get her sleepy daughter.

"Ok!" Isabella yelled getting out of bed, and her mom's eyes went wide, "What?"

"Whose are those Izzy?" Gabriella asked pointing to the boy boxers her daughter was wearing.

"They are Deante's!" Isabella shrugged, and went in to her bathroom to get ready for school.

Downstairs in the kitchen:

Gabriella's POV 

I walked downstairs after getting Izzy up and walked in to the kitchen to see my husband of 16 years and also my 16 year old son eating cereal.

"Troy I just woke up our daughter and guess what she was wearing?" I asked.

"Uhh her pajamas?" Troy questioned.

"Deante's boxers!" I said, "Isabella get your butt down here!" Troy yelled.

At East High:

**Isabella's POV**

I walked into East High with everybody's eyes on me, and I ran to my locker, scanning the active crowd of teenagers trying to find my best friend, Deante.

I felt a strong pair of arms around my waist; I knew exactly whom it was.

"I couldn't find you in the rampage this morning." I said, turning around looking at Deante.

"Because I just got here and I saw you and I knew you would want to see me!" He said hugging me, and I just melted into his touch.

"Well lets get to Darbus's class before she has a fit!" Deante said taking my hand and pulling me to homeroom.

In Darbus's room:

"Remember we have the musicale auditions after school, and I would love it if all of you auditioned even if you weren't meant for the theater! Any comments, questions?" Ms. Darbus asked, "Jesse?"

"So how was your weekend Ms. Darbus?" Jesse asked, everyone groaned.

"Please excuse this interruption students, teachers, we are in lockdown, please teachers keep the students inside your classrooms, and I will tell you when we are not in lockdown anymore." The principal said over the intercom.

Tears welled up in my eyes, and I ran out of the room knowing I needed one person right now, and knew who was here in the school, and I knew he was here to get me.

"Isabella you are not aloud to leave this classroom!" Ms. Darbus screeched.

"I need my grandpa!" I cried to Ms.Darbus, running to my grandpa's office.

End of Chapter 1!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

How did you people like it R&R please!


	2. Get Away From Me!

Chapter 2: Get Away From Me!

**Isabella's POV**

"Papa Papa!" I yelled running to the gym, he wasn't in there, i ran to the boys locker room, he wasn't in there, and I ran to his officem he was in there.

"Bella!" Grandpa yelled, running to me, "What are you doing?"

"He's here!" I cried, he nodded his heas understanding what I meant.

"Come on let's go to my office." He said, taking my hand.

"Papa, I am going to die?" I asked shaking.

"Bella no you are not Michael is here yes, but I wont let him hurt you!" He said when we heard a gun shot in the locker room.

I screamed.

"Papa I have to go." I said running to one place I knew I would be safe, my dad's secret spot.

**No One's POV**

Jack (Grandpa) picked up his cell phone and dialed the familer number.

"Hello?" Troy asked.

"Troy get down to the school now!" Jack said.

"Ok why?" Troy asked.

"There is a shooting and Bella's really shoken up!" Jack explained.

"Ok I'll be there in a few minutes." Troy said, then the line went dead.

**Isabella's POV**

I ran up the stairs of the familer place and ran to the corner shaking and crying.

Then I heard footsteps, "Get away from me Michael!!!!!!" I screamed.

"Oh Isabella where are you?" He asked.

"Please stay away from me!" I cried, and Michael walked closer to me and he had the fully loaded gun in his hand, pointing at me.

"Oh don't worry I wont hurt you!" He said, I heard banging on the door.

"Izzy you in here?" Dad yelled, trying to knock down the door.

"Dad go!" I cried, frightened that Michael might do something to me and my dad!

"Izzy, don't worry I am going to bang down the door!" Dad yelled, a couple of seconds later the door broke and dad came running in.

He came running to me, and pushed Michael out of the way, "If you ever touch my daughter again I will kill you! You got that? Now Go!" Dad yelled angerly, and Michael ran off.

"Daddy!" I cried, he hugged me and kissed my forehead.

"Your safe now baby, I've got you." Daddy said, rocking me back and forth.

"Daddy I was soooooo scared!" I cried, burring my head in his shoulder.

"Let's get you back to homeroom, who's your homeroom teacher?" He asked.

"Darbus." I mumbled.

Let's say I am scared, no terrified that this is going to happen again.

"Ok lets get you there." He said taking my hand and helping me off the ground.

In Darbus's room:

"Isabella where were you?" Ms. Darbus asked as I walked back in the classroom.

"I was with my grandpa." I said as my dad walked in too.

"Bolton?" Ms. Darbus asked, me and my dad's heads snapped up to look at her.

"He Ms. D how are ya?" My dad asked ms. Darbus.

"Good you?" She asked, as I clung to my dad.

Let's just say I am your typical daddy's little girl.

"Izzy you've got to stay here." Dad told me, as I clung tighter to his side.

"No daddy!" i cried softly, tears falling down my tan cheeks.

"Bolton take your daughter home!" Ms. Darbus said, "And that's a order!"

"Okay, Izzy get your stuff." Dad told me, as I walked down the isle to my desk, and someone poked me.

"Ella call me later!" Deante said.

"Okay!" I whispered, and Deante winked at me.

"Izzy let's go!" Daddy said.

"Bye Ms. Darbus." I said, and clung to my dad's side again. 

"Bye Ms. D!" Daddy said and we walked out of the classroom.

While we were walking down the hallway, I stopped walking completly.

"Izzy come on baby girl!" Daddy said, I shook my head no.

I collapsed on the ground, crying and shaking.

"Da-aa--ddy!" I cried, I put my hands up for him to pick me up, like a little kid wanting something they can't get.

"Baby come here." He said getting down down on his knees and picked me up bridal style, and carried me out to the car.

At the house:

"Izzy you can go watch TV, do whatever you want because Uncle Chad is coming over to play basketball with me." Daddy said putting me on the couch and kissed my forehead, as the door bell rang.

Daddy opened the door.

I screamed fearing it was Michael, coming back to get me.

"Chill Bella its me your favorite Uncle!" Uncle Chad said walking in to the living room.

I screamed again.

"Izzy?" Daddy questioned, "What if you get something to drink in the kitchen?"

"Okay." I whimpered, and walked into the kitchen.

**Troy's POV**

"Why is Bella here?" Chad asked, when he knew Isabella was in the kitchen.

I told him the story about going to East High and Michael.

"Soo..." I began, but got inturepted, by a ear-piercing scream.

"Isabella?" Chad and I panicked running in the kitchen to see my 15 year old daughter sitting around a pile of glass sobbing and shaking.

"Baby what happened?" I asked, she just shoke her head and whimpered, trying to get out of my grip.

**No One's POV**

"Uncle Chad, I want Deante." She whimpered.

Troy and Chad exchanged glances and Chad knew he had to go get Deante from East High. And fast or Isabella would have a fit.

"Izzy, Baby you can go upstairs and take a bath, and I will be right up there okay?" Troy asked taking his daughter back in his arms.

"Okay daddy." She said and went upstairs.

**End of Chapter 2!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Daddy!

Chapter 3: Daddy!!

**Isabella's POV**

"Daddy what if Michael comes back for me?" I asked stepping in the bathroom.

"Me and your mother would protect you from him." He told me sitting by the bath tub full of bubbles.

"I know that, and can you grab me the bath pillow?" I asked.

He reached for the pillow and handed it to me.

I winced and closed my eyes shut tight.

"Izzy?" I heard daddy ask me.

"Huh?" I asked apparently confuzed.

"You winced." He said.

"I'll be right back you just relax." He said walking out of the bathroom.

"Ok daddy." I said.

And Deante walked in about 5 minutes later.

"Hey Ella!" He said sitting on the floor, "How are you?"

"Good but my head hurts." I said and he took off his shirt and pants, and shoes and climbed in the bathtub with me, "Now do you feel better?"

"Ya I do." I mumbled, falling asleep my head on his chest, he was holding me tight to him, and soon he fell asleep too...

_10 minutes later..._

**No One's POV**

"Aww..." Gabriella, Troy, Chad, and Taylor came in and saw Isabella and Deante in the bathtub sleeping.

"Should we wak them up?" Gabriella asked.

"They look so cute." Taylor awed, "Troy go get your camera!"

"Ok!" Troy said, walking out of the bathroom, 2 minutes later he walked back in with the camera.

_Flash..._

_Flash..._

Isabella stirred, and moved her head, but stayed asleep.

_A little while later..._

**Deante's POV**

I looked around and saw Ella sleeping next to me, and got out of the bathtub,picked Ella up and carried her to her room and put her underwear on her, and my boy boxers I gave her and my East High Hoodie I left here a little while ago. I just carefully put her in her bed and kissed her forehead, "Goodnight Ella..." I whispered and I went downstairs and saw Uncle Troy and Aunt Gabi downstairs in the kitchen.

"Hey Uncle Troy, Aunt Gabi!" I said making my apperance known.

**No One's POV**

"Hey Deante is Izzy still sleeping?" Troy asked.

"Yeah I dressed her in Pj's and put her in her bed." Deante said sitting down on a chair by the little island in the middle of the kitchen.

"Ok." Gabriella said.

"I think I should be getting home." Deante said, "Tell Ella once she wakes up to call me."

Troy and Gabriella said ok and Deante left after that.

_That Night..._

**Still no one's POV**

Isabella woke up that night screaming and crying.

Troy, Gabriella and Trevor came in and saw her in a panic attack (they cal it that).

"Izzy, baby your okay." Troy said trying to get her to calm down, but she didn't, she just kept screaming and sobbing saying misolanous thingslike: "Get away!", "Don't hurt me Michael!!!"

"Call the Danforths' Brie!!" Troy yelled.

"Ok!" She said running over to Isabella's cell phone and pressed speed dial 1.

_Hello?_ A sleepy Deante's voice came through the phone.

"Hey Deante its Aunt Gabi" She said.

_What's wrong? _He asked, you could here him getting out of bed, and getting dressed.

"Izzy needs you." She said.

_Okay I'll be there. _He said, _Can you go downstairs and unlock the door so I can come in?_

"Yeah hurry!" She said and the line went dead.

The front door opened and incame Deante, "Where is she?" He asked.

"She's upstairs in her room." Gabriella said locking the front door and went upstairs with deante on her tail.

They went in to Isabella's room and Deante went right to her side, putting forword a effort to calm her down.

"Ella I right here." Deante said bringing Ella in his lap, and he told Troy, Gabriella and Trevor to go back to sleep, because he had it from there.

**Deante's POV**

"Ella baby I'm right here." I said holding on to my best friend tightly. 30 minutes later, she calmed down, but her eyes were red shot, and she was hiccuping and sniffling a little.

**Isabella's POV**

"Deante?" I asked.

"Yeah baby, I'm here." He said, kissing my forehead lightly, I giggled softly.

"I've got you..." He said, rocking me back and forth, "and I was going to give this to you tommorrow but I thought now is the right time..." He pulled out a box and told me to open it.

I opened it and I saw the most beautiful thing in my life, a Ruby necklace laced on the outside with diamonds. "Deante I can't except this, like I told you about this necklace." I showed him the other necklace he gave me that said 'soulmate' like the one he has.

"Yes you can and you will" He said, placing his hand over mine and moving off of the necklace, just move so I can put this one on." He clasped it in place and gently kissed the back of my neck.

After we finished that he brought out another little box, and once again he told me to open it and I did, I saw it and tears threatned to come out of my eyes, and I looked at him, he took my left hand and put the beautiful ring on my ring finger.

"This is a Promise Ring, from me to you, and this ring means that I will always love you and never ever leave your side for a second. 'Past' means that we have a past together that I will never forget about, and 'Present' means right now Isabella, we are living our life together to the fullest, and 'Future' means we will be together forever and what I am trying to say..." Deante got down on one knee and held my hands in his, "... will you promise to be with me forever and will you be my girlfriend till the end?"

By now I was crying, he wiped them away, "yes..." I whispered softly, but loud enough for him to hear.

"We can go to sleep now if you want..." He said, kissing me on the lips, softly, but passionatly.

"Yes." I giggled. Then we fell asleep happily in each others arms.

**End of Chapter 3!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
